THATS SO HOTT!
by Sammicles
Summary: the story is about Kaycee who is moving with her god father. after her parents died in a car crash. she meats a cute guy who just happens to be a vampire. some strong language so this is the warning not sure what to rate it
1. Chapter 1

well this is my first fan fiction. i've put this on here befor but i removed it due to the fact that it was really screwed up. this is a story that was inspired by twilight. but i own all those characters in the story. please review, i don't mind if its good or bad i would like your input on my story. if you like it i will post more up. and if you dont then i will stop the story.

"Kaycee are you coming? You're going to be late for the plane." Scott yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah, just give me a couple more seconds. Okay?!" He really started to piss me off.

I really wish that when they would have given me a choice, I would have chosen someone else like Matt. When my parents died in the car accident, eight years ago, it was really hard. I chose Scott because I thought he would be the best choice well it really wasn't up to me at the time. It was up to Judge Joe. He didn't want me to have to change schools in the middle of the school year. So the decision was made. So now that I'm sixteen I've chosen to move with Matt, my god father.

He was only twenty at the time my parents, Lilly, and Patrik, chose him to be my godfather, well he actually only been like an older brother to me. My parents chose him to be my godfather when I was six. He's thirty now. Well he's letting me stay with him. He knows that I have a few things to fix about myself.

In the last six months I've gotten myself into a few tussles. And gone to a few parties, (well I don't hold my liquor very well.) Scott told me that if I ever got wasted or used drugs again in his house that he would send me to juvie. Well that's one place I don't want to go.

"Let's go! NOW!" Scott yelled again this time from out side my bed room door.

"Calm down I'll be out when I'm ready. Why don't you just go get lost in your game." I yelled while turning the cold silver lock on my door for the last time. "Jerk!" I thought I had mumbled so low that he couldn't hear me. Well I was wrong, and it was a big mistake to think.

"What was that you just said?" he ordered for me to tell him.

"I said that I would be down in a minute. What did you think I said?" it was easy to hear how thick the skepticism in my voice was.

"I don't think any thing, I –" I cut him off before he could continue.

"That's right you don't think you just slide by." I said with the deepest acid I could grasp at the moment.

"Well you and I are going to have a little talk on the way to the airport!" Scott said with the tension rage leaking into his voice. "Now get your faerie red head down these stairs or I'll come in there and barge threw the door and drag your butt to the car."

"Fine, I'm coming!" I stomped towards the stairs. You could almost see the fumes coming off the top off my head.

I paused right at the door of the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom, to look into the mirror. I wanted to look nice for when I saw Matt. It's been three years since I saw him last. I saw myself for. I almost didn't recognize myself. It's been a long time since I really looked at myself. I didn't remember all the piercing that I have, twelve, in each ear. One in my nose, both eyebrows had multi colored gagged hoops, snake bites. My most recent was my tongue ring, a sixteen gage bar with a dark winged faerie on a blood red ball.

I was shocked to see that my hair was matted. I grabbed my brush from my bag off my hip. I yanked it threw about four dozen times. I ended up pulling about half a dozen stands of faerie red hair out of my brush. I looked at my eyes, looking only at what was left of my black eye, from my fight last week. Then looking at my ice blue eyes with the black that jut looks like it bleeds into the blue.

"Okay, do I have everything?" I asked myself out loud.

"I think I do?! Well let's go face Scott, and get this over with!" I sighed and started walking again towards the stairs. Finally I see Scott at the base of the stairs. He had started pacing back and fourth. He's fuming "SHIT!" I thought to myself. Two hours in the car with _that. _It's going to be hell. "HELP!" I thought to myself.

"Well are you ready for that talk, now?" he had a strained tone.

"No! But go ahead!" I waited for him to do his worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost in a mechanical way I walked to the jeep waiting, and anticipating for him to start yelling and getting all pissed off. I started counting in my head, I counted to five minutes. Then I began to hope that maybe he doesn't want to get mad at me. So I decided to look at the clock, it was 9:32am. So I laid my head against the head rest turned my head to look out the window.

I was so lost in thought. What will the new school be like? Will I make any friends? And if I do will it be with the wrong crowd again? Will he help me with my problems? Will Willow show up at the air port to say good bye or will she hate me? Will I not see her before I leave? It didn't seem like that much time had passed by.

"SO," he sadly said, "I hope that you make new friends. _Please _try to stay out of trouble."

He had a torn look on his face. I really don't think that he wants me to leave. I have too; I can't handle it any other way. If I didn't leave I would end up in one of several different situations. Well I would try it with Matt for a while. If that didn't work out I would regrettably, go back to Scott. If he would let me. "WOW." I looked at the clock. It was 11:13 am. Wow the time flew by like nothing.

"What?!" he said with alarm in his voice.

"I lost track of time. It felt like I was only looking out the window for about ten minutes not and hour and a half. It took me by surprise." I said guiltily.

"Oh." He said with the disappointment leaking into his voice. "I'll miss you. I was only hard on you because I love you like you were my own kid-" I didn't let him finish.

"I'll miss you too Scott. But I hope you understand why I'm leaving. It's not because of you," well only partly I corrected mentally, "it's to straiten out my life that I messed up. I swear once I have everything straitened out and fixed or close to being fixed I'll come and visit. Me you're welcome to come visit me if you'd like." I said realizing how true this all was. I would visit.

"Well we're almost there only about twenty-five more minutes." It sounded like he was trying to hide the fact that he was sad to see me leave. He was trying to be strong and, trying to make it that much easier for me. "Look I'll make you a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay!" I said confused.

"I'll come out to you over vacations. How does that sound?" he exclaimed with some joy in his tone.

"Okay, but I do have one favor to ask. And please answer me honestly." I said and waited for him to say some thing when I looked over out of the corner of my eye and saw him nod.

"Okay, well I would like to ask that before you come to visit me that you at least give me two months to start straitening myself out. I'm going to try my hardest. That's the reason why I can't stay. Is I were to stay I know too many people at my old school who just wanna fight with me. And well it wouldn't end on a good note for either of us. I would either end up dead," he flinched at that, "or be thrown in jail. And if that were to happen it would kill me to see what it would do to you, and Willow. I honestly do love you like family, Uncle Scott." I put my hands out in front of me to keep my head from bashing into the dash board, after he suddenly stopped the jeep.

He looked over at me. It almost looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head, his eyes were so wide.

"What's wrong!" I demanded for him to tell me why we stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the road.

"That's the first time you've called me Uncle Scott in seven years. I was taken off guard by that accusation." He said while we slowly started to drive again.

"Well I'm moving away from the man who raised me for eight years, who just happens to be my uncle. So I'm sorry for the way I've acted in the past. I feel like I was blessed with some one who cares about me and I've been taking you for granted and abusing everything you gave me. I feel rotten for what I've done. Please accept my apologies, Uncle Scott." Now I was fighting back the tears that just wanted to come pouring out.

"You're not rotten. Who gave you that idea?" he said with a pissed of look on his face now.

"The school system." I said weakly.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Well all my teachers said I was a rotten no good student. That I should be going some other school and never be looked upon twice." I said matter-of-factly.

"Which teacher said this to you? Tell me and I'll sue, and get them fired. Wait what grade?" he asked probably thinking of when I started to acting out. Which was the seventh grade, well it's true to both. That's when I started to act out. After the teacher told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash back…

_Flash back…_

"_Kaycee, can I speak to you for a moment after class?" Mr. Fierch said in front of the entire class._

"_Okay Mr. Fierch." I said thinking I had done something wrong and thought I would get into trouble._

_While lost in thought the bell rang for lunch. "Kaycee, come over to my desk please." He said with a hoarse voice. _

"_Um how long do you think this will take? I still have to go and buy my lunch." I asked just trying to get out of his class even faster._

_He's the one teacher that really creeps me out._

"_Kaycee, I pulled up all of you grades and you're failing every thing but P.E. I'm thinking about calling your uncle Scott. Well why don't you turn in any work?" he asked me and it sounded like he was more trying to seduce me then get a real answer from me._

"_Well to tell you the truth," he nodded, "I haven't really been able to concentrate ever since I was about six, when my parents died in a car accident. I was in the car also but my parents died right in front of me, "I was looking at the ground next thing I know he has his hand on my shoulder. The door is closed, and the blinds closed. I looked up at him and he looked like he was leaning in then the next thing I realized was that I was in his arms against his chest. It took me about thirty seconds to realize it but that's were I was then I looked up at him._

_I gave him a confused look and he put his hand under my chin and tilted my head higher. Then his lips were crushing mine. I tried to break free. I felt his tongue start to caress my bottom lip. I tried as much as possible to get free of his grip but he was much stronger then me. I feel his other hand leaving the nape of my neck, and slowly sliding down my spine and onto the small of my back. That's when his hand started up my back, but this time underneath my shirt. His hand stopped at my bra strap. His tongue forced my lips open so I had his unwelcome breath in my mouth._

_I clench my teeth trying to fight back as much as possible but it is no use I can't break free. Then I remember a guys one true weakness, I knee him in his groin._

_I am free from the kiss, but not from his hand. He grabs my hair and then whispers into my ear. "Kaycee," he grunts from the pain of his groin, "you're a no good student, who needs to grow up and stop acting like a little piece of shit you are. And do what people tell you. If you tell," he grunts again, "anyone about this you will be silenced and I will have no trouble with that." He finished with that and then grazed my ear with his teeth. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and go eat lunch, you and I will finish this tomorrow. And don't forget if you ever tell anyone I will hurt you. I promise." He says with a small hint of pain from his groin. _


	5. Chapter 5

He lets go of my hair, and I run

_He lets go of my hair, and I run! I grab my bag and run. I don't stop not even when I'm off the school property. I just keep running it feels like I've been running for five miles, before I collapse on the side of the road in a patch of grass, so talk that no one could tell I am here._

I curl up into a ball and begin to cry. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I have only one friend at school, her name is Willow. Text reads:

_Kaycee u comin to lunch or u gonna skip this 1 out too. Call me where r u ?_

_Willow_

I pick up my phone and search my address book, when I do know it by heart just I was too stressed out to remember, for her number while I try to control my sobbing. Finally after five minutes I could hold them down for just long enough for me to talk to Willow. I hit talk.

"Kaycee," she says with her happy tone with a hint of sorrow in it, "where are you? I miss you, come hang out with me. I'm at our table. Please," she says pleading to me, "_please?"_ I could almost hear the smile on her face.

"Willow I'm not coming to lunch. I probably won't be at school tomorrow."

"Why not?" she asked and her tone turned sour. "It's our two week anniversary. Are you breaking up with me?" it sounds like she is starting to cry. She is really hurt by what I had done today, ditching her yesterday, today, probably tomorrow, our anniversary? I felt even more horrible.

"Willow please calm down. This has nothing to do with you. I love you, and you know that. I've told you every day. I also said that would never change. I swear." She cuts me off.

"There's some one else, I thought you were avoiding me for a reason, first yesterday, know today, and next tomorrow. Who is she? Or is it a guy?" she yelled at me threw the phone.

"Willow, _please, _I love you, and no one else. I have to talk to you in person. Please it's really important. Do you want to come over? Then you can spend the night. That's my gift to you my love." I say a little better now that I was talking to the one who kept me alive, and for killing myself.

"You're just saying that because I caught you in you little lie-"

"STOP! I can't handle this first what happened just ten-" I stopped myself before I could tell her. I can't tell her this way. It is too fresh of a wound to be talking about. It's too painful.

"Ten what? What did your other girlfriend or boyfriend break up with you? Or what?" she says in a screech.

"Look please you have to trust me it has nothing to do with you. But I promise that if you come over, Scott said its okay, I asked him three days ago, I've been planning it but I was gonna surprise you but now I can't." I started to cry again. My life was falling apart. Right before my eyes. I could just see what it would do to me if Willow broke up with me. Disaster.

"Fine but this is your last chance. I swear if you're lying we are through. But I will ask mom."

"No need mom said its fine." I couldn't help it, it was coming full fledged this time, I am crying completely out of control. She can hear me over the phone, even though I was covering the microphone.

"What's wrong? Please tell me. Did I hurt you feelings? _Please,_ what did I do wrong? I'm sorry, I'm so-" I cut her off before she can continue and make me feel worse.

"I promise we'll talk about it at my house. I love…you."

_End of flash back._


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaycee what wrong, you're crying." He says in a pleasing voice.

"Nothing I'm just gonna miss this place," I'm trying to stop my tears.

"So did you say goodbye to Willow?"

"Well I called her, but no one picked up the phone. I think that she's avoiding me. I left her a message saying goodbye. And for her to come out and visit me. But still nothing. I wish I could say goodbye in person. She's the one thing that I'm gonna miss the most. I hope that I can live with out her. The last two weeks were hard. She hasn't talked to me since I told her I was leaving." Dabbing the tears from my eyes, with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"Don't worry everything will work out fine." He says in a promising tone.

"How is that possible. My girlfriend hates me. She won't talk to me any more. She won't read my emails, its like I've just died and she is pissed that I'm dead. I wish she would come and say goodbye." The tears keep flowing at a sturdy pace. "In two weeks it our four year university. I don't think that it will last much longer."

"Well you never know. The lord works in mysterious ways." He sound like he's up to something.

"I don't believe in god. He killed my parents, and he's taking the best thing that ever happened to me away. This is what I have to say to god, FUCK YOU ASS WHOLE!!" I yell stepping out of the jeep.

"Well let's go you have thirty minutes before your plane boards. Are you hungry?" he asks me in a concerned tone due to the fact that for the last three weeks I haven't hardly eaten anything.

"No. I'm not hungry." I say while becoming more and more depressed with each second that passes.

"You haven't eaten much in the last three weeks. Please eat something. Anything. Look I can understand that you're up set about Willow, but please if you don't eat your going to make yourself sick. Look theirs panda express it's your favorite."

"I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat later, I promise. It's too early for me to eat anyway. I wish I could have at least said goodbye to her, even if it was over the phone, that would have been better then not saying goodbye at all." The tears start to build up and I try to hold them back.

"Okay but I'm going to call Matt and tell him that he has to make sure you eat. Because if you don't eat I'll make him send you back and you'll go on home studies with your old junior high school teacher Mr. Fierch, is the home school teacher now. Did you know that?" he asks with general curiosity.

"Ugh I hated him. I never like him. I always got this creepy felling around him."

"Really I thought he was your favorite until seventh grade?"

"No Scott, he always seemed like he would try things with students, things I mean "things" the kind teachers shouldn't do with students but I could be wrong." I stated knowing the truth. Willow was the only person I ever told that to.

"So lets head over to where your plane is boarding." We start walking after we silently agree with that.

We're walking in the direction of where my plane will be when I feel some one tap on my shoulder. I stop dead in my tracks, I slowly look up from the floor, taking a deep breath. Turning around only to see her there. I can't look into her eyes. If I do then its all over, I'd say take me home and call Matt to tell him I'm not coming. So I see her face and look strait for the ground. I could feel the tears start to fall out of the corners of my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you mad at me

"Are you mad at me?" I can't tell if her feelings are hurt that I wouldn't look at her, or into her eyes.

"I'm not mad." avoiding her gaze at all cost is my main mission right now.

"Then what's wrong? Why won't you look at me? Please tell me what's wrong?" she put her hands on either side of my face. Making me look into her eyes.

"Uncle Scott, can you give us a couple of minutes? Please?" I looked at him with the full fledged sadness in my eyes to help him say yes.

"Okay, hey why don't the two of you go over to panda express and grab a bite to eat, it's on me." He hands me thirty dollars to eat on.

_THANK YOU_ I mouthed. He just grins because he figures I am going to eat now that Willow is here. Well that's not true. I'm still not hungry.

"Okay we can talk alone. So please tell me why you won't look at me!" I can see my tears glistening from the sun that is shining threw the window.

"Look I tried to call, or even talk to you. I came over everyday for two weeks then I gave up. I figured you wanted nothing to do with me. I spent three weeks alone, so you not understand what kind of torture that was for me?" I can feel the tears just streaming. I try to stop them but I can't. So I just dab at them with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't talk to you. I felt like you were leaving me behind and you would move on when you left. I…" she grabs my hand from across the table as her order is called. They bring it to the table. "I don't know, I felt like everything was my fault. Scott called me two days ago, and last night, and left a message for me to call him on his cell. So I called him and he told me how you had been acting for that last three weeks. Why? Why did you do it? You weren't eating, not sleeping much, locking yourself in your room. He said that he had even found razor blades with blood on them. Are you cutting yourself?" she reaches for my arms, but I pull away before she could touch me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you mad at me

"Why so you care? It seems like you've already moved on and you don't need me any more." I had turned in my chair to face away from her. Pulling my knees to my chest.

"Please eat something. I'm not going to watch you do this to yourself." She pushes the food towards me, but I push it away.

"I'm not hungry. Plus you don't have to watch me do this, I'm leaving remember?"

"Yes I know, but please." She stands up and starts to lean over the table.

"Why did you come?" I feel her put her arms around my shoulders.

"Because I love you." She whispers into my ear then starts to kiss me on the neck. I pull away from her kiss.

"Well if you truly loved me you wouldn't have avoided me for my last three weeks here. So how can I believe you?" I say as I shake out of her arms, and move to a different spot,

"Will you at least look at me?"

"I ..I can't." I was pushing the urge to sob even more to the back of my mind. That can wait until I'm on the plane.

"Why? Why can't you look at me? Tell me please. I can't stand to see you acting like this." She says this with fresh tears just rolling down her cheeks.

"I…I just c..Can't its hard to explain." I didn't notice she is standing in front of me.

"Look at me please?" she puts her hands on either side of my face and made me look at her.

"Why are you leaving if it pains you that much?"

"Because I will end up dead probably. Will you stop interrogating me?" she is getting agitated with all the negativity from me. "Well that or I will end up going to home school with Mr. Fierch." She cut me off at the first sign of hope, for me to stay.

"Please stay and go to home school. I'll go to home school with you." She said in a rush.

"I can't. I'm not going to have Mr. Fierch as my home school teacher. If you remember what happened."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you mad at me

"Of course! How could I forget? I was on the phone with you for twenty minutes until you stopped crying. Then I called my mom to come pick me up then to go find you." She said with a hint of guilt in her tone.

"Can I see your arms?" she started to go in for the grab on my arms.

"NO!" I said in a hushed tone, close to yelling. "Yes it was true, but you can't see my arms." I pulled my arms to my chest.

"Why?" it sounded like she was about to break out into a cry.

"Because, you wouldn't talk to me or anything."

"Okay that's under stand able, but why can't I see them? Were you trying to kill yourself again?" she asked with accusation seeking into her eyes.

"Yes. I was trying to kill myself again. But this time I don't know why I stopped. You weren't there to help me. I almost went deep enough. I called while I was doing it. You wouldn't pick up the phone."

"What? What day was it?"

"Monday. Why so you care anyway? What's done is done." The acid was leaking into my voice.

"Will you stop saying that? You're upsetting me when you say that. Please stop." She was making me look into her eyes.

"You ignored me for my last three weeks here in this state. What else am I supposed to do?" I asked her with an edge to my tone.

"Only because I didn't want to think you were leaving. But I do care dearly for you I swear. You're my girlfriend and I don't want that to change. I love you and I hope you still love me."

"How could you think that I don't love you?" I said really looking into her eyes to make sure she wasn't lying to me. I looked and saw nothing but true compaction in her eyes. "I do that's the thing. I should be the one who is questioning your love, not the other way around."

"What time did you say your plane boards?" willow asked. I looked at my watch. I left in ten minutes from the time I looked at my watch.

"My plane boards in ten minutes. Why?" I looked at her in curiosity and in frustration.

She grabbed my face and crushed he lips to mine. I suddenly felt like everything would be okay, that no matter what I did it would work out just fine. I could feel her tongue caressing my lips, asking for entrance. I pulled away. I started to push up the sleeves of my sweatshirt. She grabs my hand and looks into my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you mad at me

"You don't have to show me if you don't want to. It's really up to you." She truly meant it.

"You deserve to see and I want to show you because it might help. Unless you just don't want to see my arms all butchered, I wouldn't blame you." I felt my hands tighten around my arms, which cause an extreme amount of pain in the fresh wounds on my arms. Her hands just tightened around mine. I winced from the pain in my arm.

"No! _Please_, show me. I want to help however I can." she started to pry my fingers from my arm and to ease the pain. I pulled my hand from hers and put it back on the cuff of my sleeve and started to push up my sleeve. I heard her gasp from the sight of my arm. I reached over and pushed up the sleeve of my left arm. Which was even worse then my right arm. She grabbed both of my wrists and threw my arms around her, and pulls me into a giant hug.

"I promise next time you call I'll pick up the phone. Promise me two things. One please try to stop cutting and two don't do anything stupid. _Please _promise me these things. _PLEASE." She whispered in my ear._

_"I promise, I'll try to stop. And when I can't stop I'll call you the second before I think about doing it. And I promise not to do anything stupid. I whispered back into her ear._

"Flight 432 to Alaska, is now boarding." We heard over the loud speaker.

"Willow I have to go. I'll call you when I get their I promise. I love you." I gave her one last hug. Then she pulled me in for one last kiss we would probably for at least six months.

"I love you too." She whispered in my ear before she walked over to where Scott was standing.

"Bye Kaycee, behave. I'll call you tomorrow. But call me when you get their. I don't care what time it is. I just want to make sure you made it okay." Scott said while hugging me good bye.

"Same here I don't care what time it is. Mom won't care just call as soon as you get to Matts. I love you. Bye baby." She started to cry.

I boarded the plane pulled out my psp, and put on my music so loud that I couldn't hear anything they were saying. So I just listened to music the whole time. Well that's what I hoped I would be doing. Until some one tapped me on the shoulder. So I opened my eyes and pulled out my head phones so I could hear the person. It was a guy. He was about 18 at the oldest.

"Can I help you?" I said with a full fledged rude ness.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you mad at me

"Um… I sit next to you can I get threw? Please?" I picked up my feet from off the seat in front of me.

"There are you happy now?"

"Yes. I'm Ryel by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Kaycee. How old are you?" I sneered a him.

"I'm seventeen, why so you ask?" he looked at me with confusion setting into his eyes.

"You just look like your eighteen or nineteen so I thought I would ask. So I'm sixteen. Why are you going to Alaska?" I asked because I honestly wanted to know why such a HOTT! Guy was going to a freezing Iceland.

"Well I live in Alaska. I just came to la to visit some family. Why are you going to Alaska?" I glared at him for asking.

"I'm moving to Alaska. To live with my godfather, or my adoptive brother which ever way you want to look at it." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're moving with him?" he's asking two questions in the form of one.

"Um..I got involved in some shit and well I didn't get this black eye from a perfect child, I got into a lot of bad crap. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just thought I might get to know the person who sits next to me on the plane." He stared at me blankly. " So who's your adoptive brother?"

"His name is Matt Divner. Do you know him?"

"Matter-of-fact I do. I live with him. I've lived with him for five years. How long have you known him?"

"Ten years. I was six when I first met him. So do you mind if I ask kind of a personal question?" I looked down at my psp and decided to put it away. Good thing today was a cloudy day. I didn't want the sun today.

"No, go ahead and ask." He insisted, while fiddling with his perfect hands that seemed paler than natural human. Then again I'm very pale and I live in la, lived I corrected myself.

"Why do you live with Matt? If it's too personal you don't have to answer. He doesn't have kids that I know of, and you look nothing like him, and well your too handsome to be related to him." I said pondering the thought now.


	12. Chapter 12

**well for the few readers that i have i would like to say that i will be puting people from twilight in it just i haven't placed where i will put them in yet but i promise that i will. and please review, anyone can review. hope you enjoy it.**

"Um… I sit next to you can I get threw? Please?" I picked up my feet from off the seat in front of me.

"There are you happy now?"

"Yes. I'm Ryel by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Kaycee. How old are you?" I sneered a him.

"I'm seventeen, why so you ask?" he looked at me with confusion setting into his eyes.

"You just look like your eighteen or nineteen so I thought I would ask. So I'm sixteen. Why are you going to Alaska?" I asked because I honestly wanted to know why such a HOTT! Guy was going to a freezing Iceland.

"Well I live in Alaska. I just came to la to visit some family. Why are you going to Alaska?" I glared at him for asking.

"I'm moving to Alaska. To live with my godfather, or my adoptive brother which ever way you want to look at it." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you mind if I ask why you're moving with him?" he's asking two questions in the form of one.

"Um..I got involved in some shit and well I didn't get this black eye from a perfect child, I got into a lot of bad crap. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just thought I might get to know the person who sits next to me on the plane." He stared at me blankly. " So who's your adoptive brother?"

"His name is Matt Divner. Do you know him?"

"Matter-of-fact I do. I live with him. I've lived with him for five years. How long have you known him?"

"Ten years. I was six when I first met him. So do you mind if I ask kind of a personal question?" I looked down at my psp and decided to put it away. Good thing today was a cloudy day. I didn't want the sun today.

"No, go ahead and ask." He insisted, while fiddling with his perfect hands that seemed paler than natural human. Then again I'm very pale and I live in la, lived I corrected myself.

"Why do you live with Matt? If it's too personal you don't have to answer. He doesn't have kids that I know of, and you look nothing like him, and well your too handsome to be related to him." I said pondering the thought now.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, he's my dad. No my real dad, but he adopted me. And I really came to la to visit a few old friends of his. He sent me to help them out, that way he could be there for you when you got to Alaska."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I asked pondering why he lied to me. I know that I just met him in all but it seemed like I would really like this guy.

"Well it's not my place to tell you, it's Matt's. There's something about him and me that he has to tell you." I was officially baffled.

"Okay what are you two fuck buddies? Because if so I won't tell any one. It's not really anything I want to tell anyone." He burst out laughing.

"No it's nothing like that, not at all. It's just complicated. I can't explain it right. So he would have to. Anyway tell me a little about yourself, unless you have any questions for me, well within reason I'll answer." He said with hope I would use my time wisely.

"Well, why did you decide to move in with Matt?"

"Well let me ask you this. What do you know about me?" I asked concerned how much Matt had told him.

"Well I know this, you're sixteen. Your parents died when you were eight. You're coming to live with us. You didn't know about me. You've lived in California all you life. Your name is Kaycee. You spell it K-A-Y-C-E-E. You love to be different. You hate it when you're the same as other people. And your favorite color is blood red." I looked at my him in shock. "You love loud music you hate being social, and well your bi. Did I miss anything out of the basics?"

"Yeah I'm dark and depressing. I cut myself a lot and I have no clue why you're telling me this, or how you know what my favorite color is since I don't tell any one what it is. Why am I telling you all of this. Okay even matt doesn't know half of those things. How do you know?"

"Well it's another complicated thing. It has to be explained after Matt tells you something very important. Well as far as you telling me all those personal things I think that it has something to do with you thinking I'm hott. Well actually a lot of people just come up to me and tell me a lot of personal things I just appeal to them that way." He said with a huge grin on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**well i hope you all are enjoying it so pleasse continue to review. well i have the next chapter already written just waiting to put it up.**

"I never said you were hot." I said starting to get agitated.

"I knew it you just said you didn't say it but that doesn't mean that you didn't think it. Also it's the way you look at me. I can see your eyes sparkle when you look at me it's kinda cute."

"Well thank you I guess. So you're the kind of guy who pays attention to little things like that."

"Yes, does that bother you?" he asked I seemed like he was sad if I would say yes.

"No. I hate to cut this short but I really need to sleep. I haven't slept well for the last three weeks." I said fighting against my eyelids knowing that it was only a matter of time before lost.

"Well I would guess so looking at the dark shadows under your eyes." He said and started to reach over but then drew his hand back.

He sat back and watched me slowly drift into sleep with my music so loud that if there was any one else on the plane they could have heard it.


	15. author note

Okay if no one wants to review then I won't update so yeah I will not continue with the story so there will be absolutely no updates unless I get a review so this is the way it will be from now on

Okay if no one wants to review then I won't update so yeah I will not continue with the story so there will be absolutely no updates unless I get a review so this is the way it will be from now on. So have a bloody nice day.

Sincerely Blooding Twilight

Ps happy 4:20


	16. Chapter 15

I awoke from a dreamless sleep

I awoke from a dreamless sleep. Ryel tried to shake my arm to wake me. I knew what he was trying to do; Scott did that when I wouldn't get up for school.

"Kaycee, wake up. We're at the airport." He whispered gently into my ear, it seemed like a seductive tone but I was too tired to care. "Do I need to carry you off the plane and out of the airport?" he waited. I didn't move or make a sound. "Okay, fine I will." I instantly opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me?" I shouted jumping out of my seat. And tripped over my own two feet, or was one of them his feet.

It was about a three hour flight. I'm kinda guessing. He reached out to help me. "No I don't need your help. I'm just fine on my own." My face burned beat red from anger.

"Okay, I was just trying to be nice. Geez. Do you always act like this?" it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"What ever. Any way lets just get off this stupid plane." I rolled my eyes knowing he was watching my every move.

"Fine let's go." He let me go ahead of him, like a gentleman. I started to stalk off, then I remembered that he knew the airport better then I did.

"Maybe you should go first since you know your way around better then I do. So please lead the way." So I stepped aside for him to lead me. He slowly passed me.

He takes the lead ahead of me. I decided to watch his feet, but before I knew it my eyes had drifted to his ass. WOW! He's got a really nice ass in tight jeans. I wonder if he's emo. He kinda dressed like it but some times just because they dress like one doesn't mean they are one.

He stopped right in front of me and I didn't even know it, until I bumped into him "sorry I wasn't paying attention." I blushed a deep crimson as I apologize.

"It's all right. There's Matt," Ryel said.

"MATT!" I screamed. I couldn't believe it I was actually here. I ran over to him. I hugged him tight to me. He seems cold and hard.

"Kaycee, you finally made it. And I see you've met Ryel. I would have told you but I didn't know how to. Okay, Ryel, it's nice to have you back home."

"She knows that we need to talk to her but she doesn't know."

"Ryel," he said in a fatherly tone, "this is neither the time nor the place."

"Yes sir" he said hanging his head in shame.

"Come on Kaycee lets go home. You look tired and, in need of rest." He had concern written all over his face.

"Yes thank you," she said right before letting out a big yawn.

I walked from when we met matt to the car I realized that it was an expensive car. It was an Austin martin. A 09. it was the color of blood. It was the most expensive car in the parking lot. I looked at it in complete amazement.

"Kaycee, what's wrong?" matt said shaking my shoulder. Pulling me from my daze.


	17. Chapter 16

"WOW" my eyes went wide as I stared at the car dumb founded

"WOW" my eyes went wide as I stared at the car dumb founded. "Is that your car?"

"No it belongs to Ryel. Why?"

"Are you serious? A seventeen year old own an Austin martin. A brand new one at that. That's hard to believe."

"Well it all goes along with the explanation when we get enough time to tell what's all going on, when we get home. For know Kaycee please get in the car we will talk about it all after you have slept. Ryel you should have kept quiet until she was ready to know. But no you couldn't keep your mouth shut. So what do you have to say about your self know Ryel?" Matt seemed to be a little bit upset.

Ryel opens the front passenger door for me. "Do you mind if I sit in the back seat?" I yawned yet again.

"That would be fine. But you are welcome to sit up front if you want." He moved to the back door pulling it open as I shook my head.

"Okay, as you wish." Ryel said nodding his head complying with my wishes.

As soon as I got in, I kept hearing a humming/buzzing sound coming from Ryel, and matt. As soon as I got warm I fell fast asleep.

"Kaycee wake up. We're home" I heard matt say well I think that's what he said. I felt him shake my shoulders slightly.

"Ryel carry her to her room its right next to yours."

The next thing I knew was I was being picked up and carried. Once in side I became more coherent.

"No I need to make two phone calls. Please put me down." Once down I asked, "Where is the phone matt?"

"It's over on the counter. Why don't you wait till morning to call?" matt asked with accusation in his eyes.

"because I told wcott, and sillow I call them as soon as I got to the houthe I would call and them and tell them I makes it okay."

"Fine, but right after that it's off to bed for you, young lady."

"Yes sir." I saluted him. Then I stumbled my way over to the counter that held the phone. I picked up the receiver . _Hmmm who should I call first, Scott or willow? _I thought to myself. _I'll call Scott first. _With that final thought I dialed the ten digit number to Scott's house. He picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Scott, its Kaycee I made it okay."

"Kaycee, so everything went okay?"

"Is matt there at the moment?

"Yeah he's here. Why?"

"Because I'd like to talk to him for a moment?"

"Fine! Matt! Scott wants to talk to you!" I shouted in the house I didn't know where in the house he was.

"Hello Scott. It's nice to hear from you once again."

I tuned out Matt's side of the conversation.

"Kaycee, Scott wants to talk to you." Matt said handing me the phone.

"What's up Scott?"


	18. Chapter 17

Okay peeps I had an extremely tough day so sorry if this chapter kinda blows, but one of my close friends offered to teach me how to give head well maybe he doesn't know things about me

**Okay peeps I had an extremely tough day so sorry if this chapter kinda blows, but one of my close friends offered to teach me how to give head well maybe he doesn't know things about me. well anyways I went to black beards and my best bud who I happen to like a lot, she couldn't go because It was for seniors only. That and yesterday was lockdown at my school because some stupid seniors played a prank and called 911 and said "some kids brought guns to school and are going to shoot people." So yeah and hour and a half of lockdown wasn't fun. Well please review and if I'm a little irritable in the replies I apologize now its because of this week.**

"Have you called willow yet?"

"Not yet that was my next phone call. Why?"

"Oh, no reason just thought that you would have called her first. Well is everything okay so far?"

"Yes its fine just different. And really cold. So anything else?"

"No I'll let you go so you can call willow. Love you, and be good."

"I will don't worry that's all behind me."

"Bye Kaycee."

"Bye Scott."

And with that we both hung up the phone. I dialed willows number. Four rings no answer. Six rings no answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Willow, and Sarah Jonson residents. How can I help you?"

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Sky, who is this?" she asked.

_Okay that's not cool._ I thought to myself. "I'm Kaycee. Is willow there?"

"Why would she want to talk to _**YOU**_?"

"Maybe because I'm her girlfriend?" seriously this chick, _SKY, _or what ever her name was, was really pissing me off.

"Well she told me that you two were over three weeks ago and her and I are together, so get your ass over her."

"Just give the fucking phone to willow right know." I said threw gritted teeth.

"NO!"

"Who is that on the phone babe?" I heard willow ask, that's when I knew it was true.

"It's your ex-girlfriend, Kaycee. She can't seem to get over you, can se?" she was talking to willow.

"Sky give me the phone right know." She demanded.

"Why so you can fuel her obsession with you?"

"I haven't broken up with her yet."

"_**YET!**__**"**_ I yelled over the phone. I was getting a quizzical look from Matt, and Ryel.

"Kaycee, wait don't hang up, please I can explain." She pleaded.

"No need. You don't have to break up with me, because I'm going to do you the favor and get the hell out of your life that you don't seem to want me to be in so FUCK you Willow." And with that I hung up the phone. I sank to my knees and started crying. Realizing that all the sings were there I just didn't want to look.

"Kaycee what's wrong?" Ryel asked me.

"What's wrong? What's wrong with her Matt?" are the only two questions that I remember hearing them ask. Finally they gave up on trying to get me to talk, I think that they finally calmed down enough, or it was me falling asleep, that they didn't seem all to worried. I was in and out of consciousness when I heard matt tell Ryel to do something.


	19. Chapter 18

Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review

**Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review. I love the reviews and well enjoy and lots more to come.**

"Ryel, take Kaycee to her room. It's next door to yours. It's the red and black door. Don't, what ever you do, let her out of your sight. At least until I confirm a few things with Scott. So go and I shall go call Scott and see if he knows what to do."

"Yes sir." He said as he picked me up bridal style, and pulled me too his chest. I hid my face in his chest so no one had to see me cry any more then they already did.

He set me down on the bed and I reluctantly let go of him, I needed to be close to some one. So once I let go I curled into a ball and rolled over so he couldn't see me while I cried. After I had cried to the point where I could only dry sob, I just stared at the wall. After what felt like an eternity I felt someone sit on the bed, I was guessing that it was Matt, since Ryel didn't know me practically at all. All he knew was what matt told him about me.

"Kaycee?" Ryel asked I felt his hand on my arm. I turned my head to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head no. I felt like I was on the verge of crying again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he was staring into my eyes. It's like he wouldn't let me look away. All I could do to answer was shrug. He looked away and I turned my head back to the wall. I could feel the tears start to fall again. After a while longer I had cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I felt like I was on something cold and hard. I hadn't opened my eyes yet but I started to stir. My eyes fluttered open. I saw myself in a mirror lying on what looked like a sleeping Ryel. I gasped. I hardly new him, yet I was asleep on his lap. With his arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders, keeping me close to his chest.

"Are you awake Kaycee?" Ryel whispered into my ear.

"I guess. How did I get in your lap?" seriously though how did I get into his lap? I thought to myself.

"You were thrashing, well it's kind of hard to explain… but the best I could do to explain is you were kind of freaking out in your sleep. Matt talked to Scott." Well that didn't sound too good. "But don't worry we talked it out and know what to do. Would you like to talk about it?" Ryel was staring at me intently.

"I don't want to but I need to. Why are you gonna listen or am I gonna talk to some professional bitchy ass greedy mother fucker?" I said rolling my eyes. Hmm… I wonder why I'm so comfortable in his lap.

"Well if you would like I will listen or you can go to a professional. It's your choice. So what will it be?" he wasn't taking his eyes off of me. It was kind of creepy in a way I don't know him.

"Well, I think I'll stick with" I paused for a dramatic effect, "you. So when do you want me to spill my guts?"

"Well knows as good as ever for me. How about you? Plus it's a Saturday no school." Giving me a wicked grin, oh how much I instantly loved it.


	20. Chapter 19

Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review

"Well I was dating this chick named, Willow, so when I saw her at the airport we said our "I love yous" and our "goodbyes" well she had asked me to call her when I got here. So I decided to call Scott first knowing that I would probably talk forever with willow. So when I called her this strange chick picked up the phone. She acted like they are together and I'm just some psycho ex-girlfriend so when the chick told her who I was she said that she hadn't broken up with me **YET! **So I saved her the trouble and left her life. We had been together almost three years. Monday would have been three years. She was my only friend. I don't make friends easily, everyone thinks I'm different, and they don't accept different people. My only friend was Willow. So now I guess that I'm just a loner now-" Ryel cut me off before I could finish.

"I am your friend if you want to be my friend."

"Okay thanks that makes me feel a little better. Hey what time is it?" I asked looking for a clock in the room, and coming up emptied handed.

He looked at his watch, "its five fifty-seven. Okay so we have about two hours to do anything. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know what there is to do around here so what you normally do?"

"Well not much really. Mostly drive my car around but if you want we can go car shopping?" he asked.

"I can't afford to buy a car." I looked up into his eyes.

"I'll buy you a car. If you'll let me. So what do you say?" I stared at him in complete dumbfound ness.

"Um… I don't know what to say. I just met you and we just became friends. And know you want to buy me a car?" he gave me the puppy dog look.

"Say yes. Please it would be my honor to buy you a car." He was pleasing to me threw his eyes.

"Um… I don't know I guess we could go look. Then I'll think about it. So does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great to me. So let's go!" he said getting up and putting me on my feet.

We walked out to the car and he opened the door for me. I got in. "Thank you, Ryel." I gave him a small weak smile. We drove for about twenty-five minutes before we came up upon a dealer ship.

"Here we are"

"Just remember, I, didn't agree for you to buy me a car. If I do agree to let buy the car I will pay you back." I looked him straight in the eyes. For the last part.

"Look we can discuses the technical later. Right know we are here to look at cars." He gave me the same wicked grin from earlier.

"Fine." I gave him another weak smile.

"Okay first things first, what kind of car so you want?"

"I don't know I never even thought about types of cars," I looked down in shame.

"There's no reason to be ashamed that you haven't thought abut types of cars." He put his hand under my chin to make me look at him from under his lashes. I instantly felt my face get hot. So I figured I was bushing.

"Yeah right! Maybe for you." I started to glare at him.

"Look, its okay don't worry about it. Fine do you want a fast car?"

"Oh my goddess. I love fast cars. I kind of stole a few cars in my past." Turning my face to the left and facing down.

"Well, that's interesting," he put his hand on my cheek and made me turn my face to him. "So it's a fast car for you. Let's see what we can find here." We spent about thirty minutes looking. We had looked threw the whole car lot.

"Ryel, there's nothing here for me. Let's just go home." I was kinda feeling down that we didn't find a car.

**Well I have finally begun the last twenty days of my unadult life. I am so happy to turn 18. So on my birthday I will post a long chapter if you reviewers would like me too. Please tell me how you feel towards that in your reviews. Luvz yahz.**


	21. author note 2

Hey I'll try to update tomorrow I have so much crap going on

Hey I'll try to update tomorrow I have so much crap going on! My life is becoming a living hell my cousin is dating his guy and well he came to my work tonight and well I asked him about her and he's never met me before so yeah and he said that he is engaged to a chick named Katrina and my cousins name is Amanda. Well I'm trying to figure out how to tell her. I'm going to try to tell her in PE (its an elective I chose easy c) well I have a guy who can tell her that it wasn't just me who saw him because he saw Amanda and him together at the gas station. So yeah sorry life going to hell and ugh senior project hours were due today. So any advice is going to be accepted,

Blooding Twilight


	22. Chapter 20

Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review

"NO!" he looked a little hurt.

"No! What do you mean no?" I asked him out of confusion.

"Well, I mean we aren't going home." I cut him off.

"What! Why!" I was getting angrier and angrier but the second.

"Well if you would have let me finish what I was saying then I would have told you that we are going to another dealership." He chuckled at my embarrassment. We headed back to his car. When we got in he gave me that same wicked grin again. Then he turned back to the road. It was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Kaycee, what's up with the 'oh my goddess' bit?" he asked looking at me.

"Well I'm not Christian and I don't believe in only one lame oh god. So, I'm a pagan who believes in many gods and goddesses. Yeah you're only the second person who knows that know. About me, so will you keep my secret?" I was nervous he would say no.

**Sorry to all of you this is a very short chapter but I am leaving town in about five hours and getting ready for and extremely boring day so my friend will type and post what I have written for you. Please review and yeah. Luvz yah allz. My trip to the coast will be very boring and well my parents are house hunting and dragging me along with them. Well I won't be with them if they move. Thank you read and review.**


	23. Chapter 21

Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review

**Sorry it took so long but my friend well they only typed a little bit and I'm having some problems with some people so yeah I'm kinda out of it. But I will post as much as possible tomorrow. I'm really sorry about all of this.**

"Yes I will but you should tell Matt. He will understand" he winked at me. "Plus I don't have a religion. I just don't care anymore."

Okay is he flirting with me? Seriously this is getting kinda creepy in my standards. Because I just broke up with my girlfriend about six hours ago. And I'm not ready for anything like that yet.

"Here we are!" Ryel said as he jumped out of the car. With in a second he was at my door opening it for me. He offered me his hand.

"Thank you I guess!" I said in confusion. Okay this whole situation is confusing me.

He chuckled, "so let's get to looking any specific color?"

"No, just no girly colors. I do have a reputation back home to keep up."

"Really, and what kind of reputation would that be?" eyeing me skeptically.

"Well my reputation is, I'm the cold hearted bitch who no one wants to fuck with if they do they get an ass beating. And one girl learned that the hard way. I ended up with putting her in the hospital. So yeah I have a rep." I said with a smirk on my face, I remembered that girl perfectly. She could never even look at me with out getting scared.

Ever since I told him that I have a rep, but what ever thought. Not that many cars that I liked, so I went to the other side of the lot. I instantly fell in love. It was a black fiat. The closer I got the more I wanted it, it looked to be hardly used. So I walked up to the window and looked in the car. The first thing I looked at was the mileage, it ha d exactly 137.3 miles. I was shocked.

"It looks like you have taken an interest in the fiat."

"It's so beautiful." I said not caring who I was talking to. I felt someone put there arms around my shoulders and pull me to their chest.

"Then I'll by it for you."

"WHAT!? It's too expensive. Its 24,000. NO! I would never be able to pay you back," I said with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to pay me back. Consider it your late sixteenth birthday/ welcome home gift."

"I can't accept that. It's too much and I hardly know you. And vice versa. So I… I hate to say no but I can't say yes." I walked away from the ca and out of his arms.

"Yes you can and yes you will say yes. Looked, the car is already paid for so what's the problem?" I screamed sarcastically at Ryel. "Let me tell you what the fucking problem is! One, I've known you for less than twenty-four hours, two I know absolutely nothing about you except that your parents died and that matt adopted you five years ago. Whoopdi cock fucking do! So fuck you!" I crossed my arms across my chest with my hands in fists.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"EVERYTHING!" I screamed in his face. "Just take me the fuck back to the house. I just want to fucking leave."

"Would you at least follow me home in the fiat?" he looked hurt and at that moment I didn't give a shit. "Please." He was looking down at the ground then.

"WHAT!? You want me to drive the car back to the house so that driving it might make me say, yes! Isn't that what you want? That's why you asked isn't it?" I paused for a few seconds. "Isn't it?" I screamed. "Fucking answer me!"

**Um thank you for reading and please review I don't care if you hated it but just please review. I've really worked hard on the story and I still go to high school.**


	24. an

Sorry I haven't updated lately its just I've got a hell of a lot on my plate

Sorry I haven't updated lately its just I've got a hell of a lot on my plate. I have graduation on the 11th I had senior project to work on I had grad night and trying to keep up on work to pass all of my classes. Trying to keep my cousin out of mine and my girlfriends business, it's a lot harder then what you think she's no average cousin. But don't worries I haven't forgotten about this I just haven't had any spare time. I will update by the end of this week I promise. And lemons are coming soon. Some of you seem to be thinking this story is going a lot faster then what it is. Its only been one day in this entire story so far. But I have big plans for it.

Sincerely blooding twilight

Samantha


	25. Chapter 22

Well this is me again and well I thought that I would say thanks to the people who review

"No," he said. It was almost inaudible. "I just need someone to drive it home. I'm sorry if I have upset you. I apologize."

"Just give me the fucking keys, and I'll follow you home. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now. So just give me the fucking keys to the Fiat." I held my hand out for the keys, waiting for him to drop them into my hand. I heard the keys drop into my hand.

We walked to the cars. He reached his first. We had walked for enough away from the Fiat that his car was about a hundred feet away. The Fiat was about two-three hundred feet away.

I finally reached the fiat. I got in and started the car. It purred to life.

"Okay just follow him to the house and then park the car give the keys back and go to the bed room." I sighed. "ugh this is all bull shit I might have been better off staying with Scott, and Willow! THAT BITCH!! I can't believe her. Well, I guess this is what my entire life will be like. Ugh I just want to die." So after my little rant to myself. I drove the car and stopped behind the Austin.

He started to drive off and I followed after him. He seemed to keep his speed at eighty miles per hour. "wow, this is fucking slow ass hole."

I cranked up the radio and plugged in my psp into it. I blared the music as loud as I could. It had a great stereo system. It shook the whole car. After about fifteen songs we finaly made it back tot he house.

I turned off the car he was already out of his car. I got out of the Fiat. I slammed the door shut. "Ryel!" I yelled at him to get his attention. He turned to look at me and I threw the keys at him as hard as I could he looked hurt bye everything I said and did today.

I walked up to the house and threw open the door.

"Kaycee?" Ryel asked from behind me with a hint of sorrow in his tone.

"What the fuck do you want? I thought that I said that I didn't want to talk to you right know?" I spat the words threw gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he said the last part as I stormed off to the room I was currently staying in.

"Screw you," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry? What did you say, I didn't catch it?" Matt said from in front of me I didn't notice I was staring at the floor until he said something.

"Oh I'm just venting. I'm going to sleep. Good nigh matt." I kissed him on the cheek. Then I started into "my" room. I still ad a funny feeling like things were only going to change and all too soon.

I didn't even bother with changing clothes; I laid down on the bed. Then I started to fall asleep. I was about half way asleep when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ryel cracked the door and peeked his head in.

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Please can we talk for a minute?"

"FUCK YOU!"

He fully walked into the room. He walked up next to the bed and sat down.

"Look I bought the Fiat for you and its in your name so please tell me why you wont take it?"

"Get the fuck out of here!" I started to yell.

"I put the keys on your dresser and Matt has the pink slip to the car for you when you turn eighteen. I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean-"

"Mean what? To piss me off to this extent? Why won't you do what I ask and leave me the fuck alone." Jumped up from the bed and stormed over to the dresser, grabbed the keys. "FUCK YOU!" and stormed out of the room.

"Kaycee what's wrong?"

"I'm going for a drive to cool off for a while. I'll be back when I get back."

I hopped onto the Fiat and took off. I sped off at one hundred miles an hour. I have no clue were I was going. I didn't even care. I didn't even know where I was so who gave a fuck.

"I am so fucked! What ever I'm happy to just be away from them. I kind of wish I would be at home with Scott. But then I would be near Willow and I really want to kill her so that wouldn't work. FUCKING, SHIT HOLE WORLD!" I drove for about another half hour until I came upon a convenient store with about four gangsters out from looking like there were waiting for some one to come along.

**AUTHOR NOTE: well something big is going to happen. Sorry for not updating sooner my best friend's aunt was found dead in her apartment so I was spending time with him. And the first three people who review will get inside knowledge on the next chapter so please review. I love the reviews and can't get enough of them. I'll update after I get 5 reviews. Or after 1 week. Depends on what happens first. So yeah any one wanna be my beta? I'll ask before I request one. I think its kinda rude but yeah I know that's how it works.**


	26. author note sorry!

Sorry guys but I'm just not having any inspiration for this story at the moment and I'm working on another

Sorry guys but I'm just not having any inspiration for this story at the moment and I'm working on another. Once I've surpassed the writers block to it I'll write more just got stuck. I'm currently writing another story if you would like to go check it out that would be awesome, well the title of it is, BB aka Bisexual Bella.

Sincerely Blooding Twilight


	27. heart broken

Well guys I wont be updating for a while due to the fact that my girlfriend just dumped threw my best friend so yeah my life just blow

Well guys I wont be updating for a while due to the fact that my girlfriend just dumped threw my best friend so yeah my life just blow. This could possibly get me motivated to right more or put things on hold for a while cause yeah all shook up and crap idk what to do so if you have any suggestions I'm open.

Love the broken sam


	28. um

hey guys i think im going to stop writing cuz no one seems to be interested in this so i think im done writing it unless some one awesome enough inspires me to keep writing it so thanks to those of you who were cool enough to read and review nicely to thanks

sincerly

Sammicles


End file.
